


Falling

by jasminairi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: and val is a murderer and shrek simp, jello has a hot voice apparently, jello is a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminairi/pseuds/jasminairi
Summary: check tags
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Falling

Jello started the day the same as always, falling, or rather, being pushed down the stairs. 

Val grinned down at jello, laughing as the contents of their back spilled.

“Why?” Jello asked,”why do you keep pushing me down the stairs.” 

Tossing her long hair over one shoulder Val glared condescending. “Shush peasant, your voice is so amazing it pisses me off.”

“What the fuck?”

Groaning, val threw a thesaurus at jellos head before turning to walk away “I said shut the fuck up.”  
Jello sighed, before gathering all the papers on the ground. Upon seeing numbers on one of the pages the idea of math made them nauseous so they threw them out the window, deciding homework wasn’t a priority anyway.

\--

That night when jello got home they locked themselves in their room and played genshin impact for 10 hours. 

On the wooden side table Jellos phone vibrated, lighting up with a new insta notif. It was no surprise to jello who it was.

bald_furry: u up?

Typing quickly jello replied. 

Chongyunispoggies: ye, whats up hoe  
Bald_furry: really sad, my fish ran away again.

Jello’s heart panged with sorrow

Chongyunispoggies: dang dude that sucks ass  
Bald_furry: ye :/

Jello was bored so they decided to confess again. Phew thank god you don’t know its me, even though i know its you Val.

Chongyunispoggies: i love you   
Bald_furry: ha lol nerd  
Chongyunispoggies: mean ass bitch  
Bald_furry: aw thx  
Bald_furry: but fr can i tell you something

Heart racing jello responded.

Chongyunispoggies: yeah whats up?  
Bald_furry: im a….shrek simp

The revelation was so surprising jello had a physical reaction, throwing the phone across the room. Shit, hope that didn’t wake anyone up.

Still in shock jello picked up the phone without looking at it, but was faced with a horrible sigt when they turned it around. 

THEY WERE DM CALLIGN VAL

Just as they were reaching to hang up, hoping she wouldnt notice val picked up.

“Yo whats up, you havent called me before.”

“Mother fucking shit balls waluigi ass fucking slippery ass phone breaking my fuckin wall what the fuck you whore.” Jello let out a stream of words before they could stop. Shit, what if she reckognizes my voice? Jello realized as an afterthought.

Quickly hanging up, jello hung up and powered off their phone, struggling to process what had just happened. 

Did val find out it was them? And most importantly val was a SHREK SIMP? pog ngl

Unable to deal with the real world atm jello continued to stress play genshin until past the break of dawn.

\--

“Jelloisverypoggers you’re gonna be late for school.”

Reckognizing their full name jello realized tehy were in a shit ton of truble but since they threw away all their school stuff all they were bringing to school was fear. mor e specifically fear of val.

Walking into school val immediately cornered jello at the stair case. 

“You little shit.”

Jello cringed as val walked closer, their feet now starting to hang off the first step.

“YOU WERE CHONGYUNISPOGGIES THE WHOLE TIME?” val screamed in aguicsh. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME”

“I can ecxplain.” jello whimpered but vals glare just got worse. 

“”THERE IT IS. THAT STUPID FUCKING VOICE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HOT YOU SOUNDED SPEWING INSULTS AND PROFANITIES?”

Val promptly shoved jello down the first flight of stairs, walking down to where they were now sprawled at the bottom.

GRabbing the front of their sweater val pulled jello up, pressing them up against a wall. 

“Really. fucking. Hot.” val had barely finished saying those words befor ethey were aggessively making out with each other. 

Penny, a random ass girl who had no classes wih either jello or val tried to pull them apart. “LEAVE ROOM FOR GRILLED CHEESUS.” 

Val rolled her eyes at penny’s squeaky voice, before effortlessly picking her up in the hand that wasnt pinning up jello.

“i dont want no goddamn threesome. I want to eat out jello so stfu.”

continueing to make out with jello, val effortlessly threw penny out the window onto the ground three stories below, where she snapped her back and bled out on the ground.

“well who wouldve guessed val would me making out with me”jello said jokingly, instantly regretttig it when vals eyes darkened and jello remembered she just killed a bitch.

“Wait im sorry.” jello prepeared to beg for their life but val was already throwing them down the next flight of stairs. 

“Quiet wench, or i might make you my next victim. Im feeling very murderous today.” and val wasnt lying, she grabbed the two nearest bystanders and chucked them into the sun.

squeaking, jello covered their mouth, resisting the urge to say something. 

Val seemed to get bored and wasnt really hornee enough to care enough about making out with jello andymore so she walked to class.

\--

Once the shock was gone jello raelized that their arm was broken so they went to the school nurse. There was a line outside the nurse because apparently val had beat some more kids up on the way to class.

angry that their makeout sesh had been cut short jello decided to try and finish what they started. pulling out their phone they went to an photo album in their camera roll.

Val-11678 pictures

It took longerr than jello wanted because they had to scroll up a few thousand pics with one hand but they came across the section of screenshots they were looking for. Here they are hehe. Jello praised themselves for keeping notifications on for val because it meant that they had managed to screenshot the time val leaked her address, even though the story was only up for 14 seconds.

The closer jello got to said address the hornier they got until the magical hornee chemicals healed their arm. 

nnot knowing and not really caring if val was home jello broke one of the windows with a rock and   
yeeting themselves through it headfirst.

looking at the house jello first thought was how big it was. From tha outside it looked quite large but th interior was humongous. 

Their next thought was holy sHIT that was a lot of shrek. The wallpapaer was shrek. The couch had shrek pillows. And the walls were covered with framed photos of shrek. Jello tried to ignore this and wandered to the living room, trying to figure out what to do now.

they sat down in the arm chair, throwing the shrek blanket covering on it to the ground.   
picking up their phone again they open a tracker app. Reloading it they see the tracker the put in val’s backpack a few months ago. Seeing how fast it was moving jello estimated val was ina car and would be her within two minutes. Closing out of the app jello put the phone on the coffee table. 

Three seconds later val broke down the door. “WHO THE FUCK BROKE MY WINDOW”

Vals eyes landed on jello patiently waiting in the chair.

“You.broke.my.window.”vals face was flushed, from a combination of things including rage and   
embarrassment at seeing jello in her shrek-kingdom.

“Yes, bitch. youbroke my fucking arm.”

Val rolled her eyes, ignoring jello and heading to her kitchen. 

Jello, tired of being ignored and underestimated started screaming cuz why the fick not. 

“AYO SHREK OBSESSED BITCH LISTEN TO ME.” 

Val’s eyes widened as jello approached her. 

“FUCK ME RIGHT NOW IM HORNY.”

Val nodded slightly, “your voice is turning me on.”

“GOOD GODDAMNIT , NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR ROOM”jello screamed loudly, even though they were now mere inches apart. 

“Upstairs.” val was surprisingly calm for once and jello grabbed her roughly by the wrist and draggied her up the stairs.

jello had cooled down by the time they reached vals room and val was now leading the way.

Once in her room val tossed the shrek body pillow out the window to make more room.   
They aggressively made out on the bed until val pulled back.

“Jello, i- i love you.”

“good” jello replied “now fuck me”

“gladly” val murmured. so they did

\--

“Youre my bitch now okay val?” jello was sitting at the dining room table while val grabbed dinner from the kitchen.

“nope, ig i can stop pushing you down the stairs now tho.”

Jello nodded with satisfaction. “Good enough, now nothing can coome between us, we’ll be fuck buddies for life”

Getting up jello decided to grab them each a cup of water. 

Val looked up as jello walked past where she was digging through the fridge. “You know jello, after seeing you yell so aggressively im surprised you didnt ever push me down the stairs in retaliation.”  
sitting back down at the table jello waited for val to bring the food. “Dont worry, there are very few things that can make me hurt you.”

“Well thats good to know!” val placed a heavy container on the table. “ here i have some leftover vegan lasagna-”

BANG

Jello reloaded the gun and slid it back into the secret gun-pocket of their crocs.   
Standing over vals dead body, jello watched the blood pour from the bullet wound in her head.

Jello sighed “and i guess thats one of them. Who the fuck eats vegan lasagna? Is it just tomato?”

jello stepped pver val, careful not to ruin her somehow still-perfect hair.

“Its a shame really, this one was good in bed too”


End file.
